Criminal Minds
by hotchocolatyninja
Summary: Arthur is a notorious criminal in New York. Alfred is a police officer on the hunt for him. (UsUk)
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of sirens flooded the busy New York street. Sights of a suspicious man loitering around an apartment building in upper Manhattan have been reported. Detective Jones was obviously on this case. After all he was trying to find this one man that has been pestering him for years. This mystery man goes by the name E. Just the letter e. This man has a set pattern. Steals around 11pm on Mondays every single week in upper Manhattan. Sounds more like a television show if anything. Jones was getting desperate to find this guy and lock him up. But no one has ever heard his voice or seen his face. He is always wearing a different mask every time.

Based on where the robberies have taken place he is suspected of living in that general area. This case was frustrating Alfred because the boss said if this case isn't solved in two months they're hiring a new detective. Alfred was desperate.

Arriving at the apartment building, Alfred was met with a young woman. She looked to be in her late twenties early thirties.

"Ma'am, are you the one who called to report the suspicious man?" Alfred asked.

"Why, yes I am." She had a heavy southern accent.

"I would like for you to tell me anything and everything about what you saw. This is important."

"Uh y-yes." She stuttered. "Well, there was this man holding a duffel bag and lookin' around frantically. He came out of that van." She pointed to a white van on the other side of the street. "He then went and ran for the back of this here buildin'. So if y'all would like to find him he's most likely back there or inside. I was standin' here the entire time since he went back there. I have near perfect memory. Ain't no way he left."

"Thank you ma'am." Alfred said jotting down the rest of the notes. "Oh and did you see what he looked like by any chance?"

"No. Sorry. He was wearin' a hood so didn't get to see his face."

"Okay, thank you." He walked off to the back of the building.

*THUD*

"Ow!" Alfred was slammed into and he fell back.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm running late!" A British accent frantically said. He fell on his ass too.

"Just be careful next time." Alfred quickly gathered his things and ran behind the building to investigate.

* * *

"Alright, I got what you asked for now pay up!" Arthur demanded.

"Relax, relax."

'I am in a hurry. I got to go!"

"Here it is! Take it!"

"Thank you." Arthur turned to leave but stopped right in front of the door. "Also a lady saw me and called the police. She didn't see my face though." With that he started running.

Arthur has been running from the cops since forever. In England, his dad would "take him to work" once a week. Growing up Arthur learned everything there is to know about stealth, stealing, and even fighting (just in case he runs into a cop). But when things got too out of hand Arthur's dad snuck him into France and surrendered himself so that Arthur can go from France to America. Arthur continued to steal for his father. Only this time he was smarter than before. He took up wood carving class to be able to carve wooden maskes so he could burn them after someone saw it. He would also try to not talk at all when wearing the masks or looking suspicious. For more security.

*THUD*

Arthur ran into something hard. Like really hard.

"Ow." The thing said.

'It talks?' Is the first thing that came to mind. But he looked and he saw the detective.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm running late!" Were the words that fumbled out of his mouth.

"Just be careful next time." The other man ran off to the back of the building.

Arthur got up and ran to the van. The lady was gone so she wouldn't see him. He got in and started changing into a tuxedo while driving. It's New York. This is normal. He drove up to Central Park and ran to a crowd of people dressed fancily.

"Good. I made it just in time." Arthur sighed of relief.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you! I mean you have to go take pictures, you are my best man after all." Francis said.

"Right. Um, remind me, where do I need to go exactly?" Arthur questioned.

"That bridge over there. We'll take pictures there and then go down that trail where me and Maddie will get married."

"Great."

"Now where is Alfred..." Francis pulled out his phone and started dialing a number as he walked away.

"I really don't like you." Arthur insinuated. He glared at the back of Francis's head.

* * *

Alfred had to do a search of every apartment in that building. Luckily it was pretty small. Only about five floors. He was just about to knock on the first door when he saw somebody frantically run down the stairs with a duffel bag. Unfortunately for that guy Alfred had taken track all four years of high school and was able tackle his sloppy ass.

"What's in the-" Alfred's phone started ringing. "Crap what's today?" He picked up his phone.

"Where are you? Oh how I can't believe that Mr. Detective is late for my wedding. Not only mine but also your own sister's. You should be ashamed of yourself." Francis hung up before Alfred got a chance to even get a word in.

Still sitting on the supposed criminal Alfred called for his buddy that was left in the car.

"Lock him up. We'll deal with it later." He sighed.

Alfred has always been so consumed in his work that he even forgets his own birthday. That's crazy because he was born on American Independence Day!

After scurrying to get ready he drove to the meeting place of the wedding. Much to his relief they were still taking photos. They tend to go overboard with photos.


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are, Alfred!" Francis yelled from the bridge waving Alfred over.

Alfred walked up to the bridge where they were standing. "Here I am. So sorry that I'm late. I got caught up with work and I just..." He shrugged. "...forgot."

"At least you made it while we're still taking the pictures." Francis sighed. He turned and saw Arthur. "Oh, and this is Arthur." He then left to go and take the groom and bride photos.

"My name is Alfred." Alfred introduced himself since Francis didn't to do so. "Oh aren't you that guy that ran into me?"

"Uh yeah I am." Arthur nervously replied. He was talking to the detective that had been hunting him down for _years_ AND he's hot?

"You were coming out of that building that I was investigating!" He pulled out a notepad and pencil. "Did you anything suspicious?"

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows wondering where in the hell did he pull that notepad out from. "Nope, I didn't see anything at all. My apartment is right next to the building front door and the only time I left today was to come here." He lied. 'Hopefully this idiot buys it.' He thought.

"Ok." Alfred was disappointed. Sure he caught someone but there is a good chance that he might not be the guy so he needs to continue investigating.

"Oh, look the wedding is starting." Arthur said awkwardly trying to change the subject before he let's something slip and gets caught.

They started walking down the trail to the wedding area. It was a long trail but it was also a beautiful one. Central park doesn't cease to amaze anyone even native New Yorkers. The trail was along the lake and along side the trail were the flora and fauna.

"Central Park is very beautiful today." Arthur said looking at the water. _'Oh god, oh god. Don't suspect something.'_ He thought. They reached the wedding area shortly after that. "This is where we part ways. I am the best man."

"Right, right. Later." Alfred took his seat.

Arthur looked at him for a moment before walking up to the other groomsmen, Gilbert and Antonio. More people he found annoying. He sighed.

"Is something wrong, Arthur?" Francis asked surprising Arthur making him jump.

"No nothing is wrong I am just so bloody happy for you." He said with a plastic smile.

"If you say so."

Pretty soon the music began to play and Madeline Williams (metaphorically) waltzed down the aisle with her arm intertwined with her father's. She looked absolutely stunning. Her polar bear, following close behind her (of course), was picked up by Alfred. He didn't want the bear getting in anyone's way.

Arthur however couldn't stop thinking about getting caught. _'As long as I stay calm and act normal he won't suspect me right? Just take a deep breath, Arthur. In'_ He inhaled. _'And out.'_ He exhaled. _'Calm. Stay calm.'_

He managed to maintain his façade up until the after party. _'So far so good. Just don't get drunk.'_ Just as he thought that Alfred came over with Francis and one had an extra drink in his hand. ' _Oh, dear god.'_

"Got you a drink." Alfred smiling brightly and handing Arthur the champagne.

"Thank you." Arthur said unenthusiastically. The drink was taunting him. He wanted to drink but deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He has heard the stories millions of times. The others will never let it go.

"Honhon Arthur remember that time when you-"

"Yes, I remember and I'd rather have you not bring that up. Thank you." Arthur cut off Francis before he had a chance to bring up the last time he drank.

"That time when he what?" Alfred asked curiously.

Francis laughed. "Arthur can't hold his liquor very well."

Alfred and Arthur were silent while Francis laughed.

"He Francy-Pants come here for a sec!" Gilbert shouted.

Francis waved as he walked over to Gilbert and a group of other people leaving the unknown criminal and the detective alone together.

"I have some things to ask you." Alfred finally broke the silence. "Do you know anything about the illegal trade in the apartment building you were in."

Arthur nearly choked on air. His eyes went wide. "N-no I did not know anything about an illegal trade."

Alfred narrowed his eyes and drew closer to the flustered Arthur. "You're still a suspect though so..." He backed up. "I guess I'll take you into custody **after** this party."

Arthur sighed relieved. But now he was conflicted. He could either be taken into custody or run. If he was interrogated they'll be bound to find out but if he runs they'll know for sure. _Maybe he'll be too drunk to remember. Better yet maybe he'll pass out._ Arthur peeked at Alfred and automatically knew that he could hold his liquor _very_ well.

"Oh god." Arthur muttered. He looked down at the glass of champagne. So tempting. Arthur raised up his glass it almost touched his lips. ' _No no no no no. I cant do it. Nope'_ Arthur pushed the champagne away with his other hand. He found a table and set it down there. He looked at it one last time and turned away.

"If I drink I know for a fact that Alfred is going to find out about the robberies and illegal trades. I can't. I absolutely can't." He looked at the glass one more time. "Well maybe if I just... Stay away from him?" He thought about the sparkling champagne in that gorgeous glass. "Fuck it." He grabbed the glass and downed that drink so fast he nearly choked.

"Okay..." Arthur went up to the drinks table and got another glass of champagne. "I shouldn't down it like that..." He looked at the drink and shrugged. "I'll jus' drink it normally." He took sips of the drink and didn't care about the fact that it was trickling down the sides of his mouth.

"Wow I haven't hada drink like tha since... well who bloody knows?!" Arthur was beginning to feel drunk. He stumbled around trying to talk to people.

And the last thing he remembers was stumbling into Alfred.

* * *

Sorry for the late update I was trying to update weekly but it's difficult being a writer. Sorry. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh." Arthur groaned. He slowly opened his eyes only to be so rudely greeted by a bright blurry light. He quickly shut his eyes again. His head throbbed as if someone had set off explosives in there. After a moment he finally regained some of his senses and was able to at least feel where he was. He was sitting in a... chair? He slightly opened his eyes and looked around. While everything was still blurry and his eyes still burned he could slightly make out his surroundings.

He was in a... lobby? He didn't know but there was a silver blob that he thought was a desk and a wide, blurry orange line was stretched across the far wall. His eyes adjusted more and he realized it was a line of orange chairs. He looked to his left and saw a person sitting there.

"You adjusted yet?" The figure said in his American accent.

Arthur winced at how loud he was.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Take your time."

After a moment Arthur's eyes fully adjusted to the bright light of the sun seeping through the many windows in the room. He looked at the man sitting next to him. It was Alfred. Arthur pointed at his head and Alfred automatically knew what he needed.

Alfred got up and got two Aspirins and a cup of water. He handed it to Arthur who silently took it.

"Thanks." Arthur said after the drugs took effect.

"No problem. You're gonna have to come with me though." Alfred gestured for Arthur to come with him and walked towards a door that was behind the desk.

Arthur reluctantly got up and sighed. _What happened last night?_ He miserably thought as he followed Alfred towards the door. Entering, they walked down a long corridor with more doors that said "Interrogation room #" on every other one. There were only three and they went to the very last one. At the end of the long hallway was a room with two or three desks. Arthur could hear the clanking of metal bars so he figured that there was a jail cell on the far end of the room with other suspects. They walked into the last room that was labeled with the number three on it. On the right of the room was a huge mirror starting a little less then halfway up the wall. It was the same width though. On the left side there was a camera in the top corner. The center of the room had a metal table with metal chairs on either side. Arthur sat down on the side facing the door. After sitting, Alfred had shackled one of his feet to the long chain extending from the floor.

"I... I'll be right back." Alfred said and walked out.

Arthur sat there for a moment struggling to comprehend the situation. He was recovering from a hangover and in no right mind to actually get interrogated. He can't think straight. He would still be able to lie but not very well. He couldn't even think of a valid story. Something simple so that he could remember it so he won't be one of those guys that changes their story all the time.

"You must be hungry!" Alfred shouted making Arthur jump and snap away from his thoughts. "Did I scare you?"

Arthur didn't answer.

"Oh right, right, right. The hangover. But I can't just let you go and do this tomorrow 'cause you might flee the country or something. Bought you a breakfast sandwich." Alfred placed the wrapped sandwich in front of Arthur along with a small orange juice. It had a large letter "M" on it and listed different things that went into the sandwich.

"Bacon, egg and cheese on a bagel?" Arthur questioned.

"You don't like it?"

Arthur sighed and grabbed the sandwich, unwrapping it and taking a bite. His face was unimpressed but in his mind he had to admit. It was pretty ok for fast food. Not great. But ok. It was something at least.

"So let's start." Alfred sighed as he pulled out the chair and sat down on it, folding his arms, and leaning back. "Do you live in that building?" Alfred asked clearly referring to the one they first met at yesterday.

Arthur nodded as to not speak with his mouth full.

"What exactly did you do yesterday... before the wedding of course."

Arthur swallowed the remaining food that was left before answering. "Well, I woke up at exactly 6am. Went to the bathroom, made myself some tea and breakfast. I then Skyped some friends back in England." He paused for a second. Thinking about what to say next.

 _Remember, keep it simple so I can repeat it if needed._

"I then watched the tele until I remembered about the wedding and that I left my suit in my van." Realizing that he said van instead of car he fumbled to try and cover it up. "I-I mean car. I get confused with your strange American words. We don't use those words... in England..." Arthur started twiddling his thumbs under the table while still keeping a serious face. He was nervous that Alfred wouldn't buy it.

Alfred stared at him for a moment. "Ok..." He paused contemplating something. "Did you hear about the trade going on in that building?"

 _If I say no that would put me under suspicion of lying but if I say yes I will have to include how into my story._ Arthur contemplated. He thought for a moment longer just to make it seem real.

"Now that I think about it-" He was interrupted by the door opening. A very large man came in a tapped Alfred's shoulder motioning to the hallway when Alfred looked up.

"Brb." He said before following the man into the hallway and closing the door.

 _Brb? What does that even mean?_ He thought. Arthur could barely hear them through the door but he still tried to listen in.

"What did you find?" A voice that was obviously Alfred's asked.

"After doing some investigating..." The other voice got quieter. He had a light German accent. "... and we found the van."

 _Shit! Fuck! Fuck! They found my van? Please tell me that someone else has that same van. Or someone stole it and threw out all my stuff. Please anything will do!_

There was a sigh. Then the other man apologized.

 _What's going on?_

Alfred came back into the room. He silently unlocked the chain on Arthur's leg and backed away from him.

"Looks like I got the wrong guy. Sorry..." His voice was somber.

Arthur sat there for a moment. "What... What happened when I was drunk?" He asked.

Alfred chuckled. "I'll tell you some other time. Let's just, that you can party."

Arthur's face flushed and he scurried out of the room so Alfred wouldn't see his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop laughing, you frog, and tell me!" Arthur yelled at Francis. "What did I do last night?"

Francis cleared his throat to try to stop laughing but he just couldn't. Arthur rolled his eyes and tapped his foot. His patience was wearing thin.

"Okay, mon ami. After your first drink, you just kept drinking." Francis shuttered. "You drank a lot. Anyway, after you bumped into Alfred you pulled him onto the dance floor and started dancing. It was pretty funny because your terrible at dancing but he went along with it anyway. Then, I guess he decided you needed to sit down because he pulled you off the dance floor to sit down at a table. It looked like you were telling him something. I don't know what, but his face got so red." He started laughing again. "Then after that you got up and-"

"So you don't know what I said to him?" Arthur cut Francis off.

"Non. I was across the room. Plus it was too loud to even hear the person next to me. It's easy hearing you, though, because you yell when you're drunk."

Arthur clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath. _Now I have to ask Alfred what I said last night. If it made him blush I'm not sure I want to know what I said. God dammit._

The British man stormed out and got into his car. He sat there for a moment before his "work" phone rang. He cleared his throat, put on a fake accent, and answered it.

"What up?"

"E?" The voice on the other line said.

"That's me."

"You a thief right? Do you also smuggle things? Ya'know..." The man stopped for a moment and whispered into the phone. " _Illegal_ things"

"What kind you talkin' 'bout?"

" _Drugs_."

"Done that before, but how much you willin' to pay?"

"35 hundred." There was a second of silence. "Cash."

 _That's a lot of cash._ Arthur thought. _Just what kind of drugs are they?_ He wanted to question the man further but he knew if he did that then he might lose this job and that just can't happen. Especially one worth this much money.

He hesitated a moment. Then slyly smiled. "Fine. Where?

"Pick up the package at the bus stop on Amsterdam Avenue between 147th and 148th street. Then you just need to get it across to Franklin, Tennessee and pass it over to my buddy and he'll take it the rest of the way. I'll give you his picture and the package and be on my way."

"When?"

"How z'about 11. You leave then or tomorrow- don't matter to me as long as it get's there by Thursday."

"Okay."

They hung up.

"You can never be too careful, Arthur." He said to himself. "It might be a cop. I should probably send someone else to go." He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'll do that."

He started the car and decided to get something to eat. _How about that coffee shop between 150th and 151st street?_ _I love their food. It's my favorite._ He thought.

* * *

"I can't believe you were right about that number!" Alfred shouted after hanging up the phone.

"I can't believe either." His partner, Ludwig, admitted.

"Dude, we got him in the bag. How did you even get that number?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story and-"

"Never mind then. But thank you. You saved my ass for like 5th time and I really owe you a lot." He chuckled. "Oh. You know what I'm gonna buy lunch. What do you want?"

"I'm not that hungry so I'll just get a coffee."

"Okay!"

Alfred grabbed his jacket which held his wallet and headed out to the coffee shop right around the block.

Between 150th and 151st.

* * *

/Sorry guys I completely lost motivation and I'll try to get better. But sorry for the late updates and for the really short chapter. I hope you are enjoying my story and thank you for reading./


End file.
